


TicTac Pizza

by Megylovessaw



Category: WillNE
Genre: Bgm, Fluff, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, british grime media, crack shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megylovessaw/pseuds/Megylovessaw
Summary: WillNE realises he is in love with the one person he thinks he cannot have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is a crack ship and made in no way to offend anyone - enjoy

He took a deep breath and clicked upload.

Will had finally posted the coming out video on his channel. Though it didn't fit with his regular youtube theme of reacting videos, he felt like it was time to let the world know (or rather, the 13-15 year old fanbase he had collected over the years) that he preferred those of the same sex. 

He knew that he was going to get various reactions from everyone in the youtube comments, but Will decided that it would be no worse than the constant jokes about his square jaw and accent. There were also other things that he had his mind set on - someone else with an odd face-shape and youtube banter. He didn't want to admit it to himself and he didn't explicitly mention it in the video, but Will couldn't deny any more that he was insanely attracted to the star of Callum's Corner. 

He knew that Callum would never reciprocate his feelings, and would probably get violent about it if he knew. Will knew that Callum was pure muscle and could tear his tiny body in half with his strong arms, and this thought worried him but also made him swoon. The constant rivalry Will brought about with Callum was mainly to grab his serious attention, even if the words Callum spoke about him hurt. 

Will couldn't deny that he had become obsessed with the rage-filled vlogger, and had started buying tic tacs on a regular basis to feel closer to him. He could practically feel Callum's hatred and brutal honesty on the tip of his tongue as he ate them.

He wondered if he probably had a better chance of dating Afghan Dan, and that it would probably be more of a healthy relationship.  
"No," he said to no one in particular, "Dan isn't the one I am truly in love with."

As if in response to Will's obsessed monologue, his phone alerted him with a message, from a phone number he did not recognise. Will wouldn't normally reply to such a cryptic message as:

"I am outside,"

but Will's self-loathing on the matter had made him totally nihilistic. Will made his way to the front door and outside, where he saw the man who he had only dreamed to be standing there.   
A six foot five man was leaning casually against a pillar, smoking a cigarette and wearing a leather jacket. His pose was almost sculpted, and Will thought he was an artistic masterpiece just to look at. 

The jacket was straining just a little too tight around his biceps, and the sunlight bounced off his shining bald scalp. 

"I know what you think of me," Callum said calmly, taking a single drag from the cigarette and then tossing it to the floor, "I know the truth. I saw your video."

Will gasped. Could it be true that Callum knew of his feelings?

"I'm sorry," Will managed, and couldn't be more hurt about the fact that Callum knew the truth, "I didn't mean for this attraction."

Callum shushed him, striding towards the smaller man and pressing a firm finger to his lips. The giant tic tac of a man made Will practically whimper under his strong gaze. 

"Take me out for pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself, but more importantly I hate the friend who inspired this story


End file.
